


land of opportunity

by my_middle_name_is_awkward



Series: Our Love is Like a Song [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s03e08 Motel Review, M/M, Pre-Relationship, post 3x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_middle_name_is_awkward/pseuds/my_middle_name_is_awkward
Summary: He needed to believe that there was something,someoneout there for him that was better for him than Rachel.





	land of opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is a new series I've been working on for the past week! Each work is going to be a coda to an episode and it'll be based off a song that I feel works well with David and/or Patrick in that episode. The fics will normally be post episode! The first few are kind of slow, I'll admit, but hopefully, you will find them more entertaining once I get to the end of season 3 and into season 4! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> As always, I don't have a beta so I'm sure there's plenty of mistakes. If anyone wants to be my beta, please let me know!
> 
> This first one is based on Landy of Opportunity by A Great Big World, which I believe is a great song for Patrick before he moved to Schitt's Creek!

_I just gotta believe there’s something better, I just gotta believe there’s something more than you and me_

Patrick Brewer was a mystery to David Rose, which is weird because everything about the new guy in town (was he though? How long had he been here? Was he still considered a new guy in town?) and his appearance screamed predictable.

He’s kind, smart, handsome, and he obviously came from a small town, because there’s no way you move from a big city to Schitt’s Creek unless say, you lose all your money and you just so happen to own the town.

And tragically, he’s as straight as an arrow.

Okay, so David doesn’t know that for sure, but he can make an educated guess.

But it doesn’t matter, because for once in his life, he’s focusing on something he feels truly passionate about. He’s going to open a store and Patrick helped him fill out his forms, so he’ll always be an important person in David’s journey in becoming an entrepreneur. Although talking to Patrick had been a stepping stone, he wouldn’t be surprised if he never talked to Patrick again.

Which would be a shame because he really enjoyed the way that Patrick teased him. It wasn’t cruel, it was all in good fun and it made David feel playful in a way he hadn’t felt in years.

But seriously, he’d probably never talk to Patrick again, and if he did, it would probably just be a call to tell him that his business license was in.

\---

**Oh my god. I am NEVER getting high with you again**

*Sad face emoji* 

Why not??? 

**I CALLED THAT GUY FROM RAY’S AND LEFT HIM LIKE TWENTY VOICEMAILS**

Oh my god, David. This definitely beats the last time you and I got high together. 

**Okay rude.**

**Did I mention that I went back to get a different form from him and he mocked me the entire time??**

You did not, but I wish you would have sooner because that’s amazing 

Who is this guy? I want to meet him so he and I can make jokes about you together 

**You’re not funny**

Oh I’m very funny and I bet this guy would think so too 

**His name is Patrick.**

\---

Meeting David Rose had been the best thing that’s happened to Patrick Brewer since he moved to Schitt’s Creek.

He couldn’t explain it, but even though he had spent a total of ten minutes with the other man, Patrick felt right. It was as if something had shifted and the grooves of his life finally fit together after years and years of trying to fit a square into a circle. It felt ridiculous to even think, but it was the best way to describe the sudden change in his life.

David was a breath of fresh air after breaking things off with Rachel.

Messing with David after hearing his multiple voicemails brought the first genuine smile to his face since before he had called off the engagement, which seemed odd considering he had just met David.

He had been with Rachel on and off for about fifteen years, and she was the type of girl that any small town guy would fall hard for. She was the classic girl next door, but he had never loved her like he knew he was supposed to. She was amazing, there was no denying that, but she just wasn’t amazing _for him_.

He’s not sure how he ended up proposing. Okay, no, he does know how that happened. It was a combination of pressure from everyone in his life, needing a sense of familiarity, and guilt. But once he had realized how much he was screwing up their lives, the guilt became greater and he knew he needed to call it off, for good this time.

He needed to believe that there was something, _someone_ out there for him that was better for him than Rachel.

And of course, Patrick felt utterly terrible for leaving her and then moving away, but he needed a fresh start. He needed to be in a place where people didn’t constantly ask him why he hadn’t been happy with Rachel, why he called off the wedding, why he hadn’t realized what a big mistake he had made.

Because, in all honesty, though he felt guilty about what he had done to Rachel, he knew it wasn’t a mistake. He was saving them from something bigger that would end up happening down the line, and he would hate himself completely if not for that.

Patrick needed someone that made him feel light and happy like David had this afternoon. He deserved to have someone make him feel like a weight had been lifted off his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, that first one wasn't as unbearable as I find it and you're looking forward to the second one! I already have the first couple written so I'll be posting it shortly!


End file.
